Smashed The Fuffy Version
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: Faith wants to talk to Buffy but things don't go the way they should... Again this would take place after season 7. One shot :P


Smashed (The Fuffy Version)

NC 17

Buffy had just finished patrol and way on her way home. She,d had enough for one day and couldn't wait to get into bed with a hot cup of cocoa. As she daydreamed she was unaware of the footsteps creeping up behind her.

"We need to talk" said a familiar voice.

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks as she recognised the voice. It was Faith.

"Nope we really dont" Buffy replied. Suddenly Faith walked infront of her and blocked her way.

"Get outta the way Faith?" Buffy spat at the dark slayer.

Faith pouted as she spoke. "Or what Blondie?" she replied with a wicked smile.

Buffy raised her eyebrows and shrugged. Without any hesitation she knocked Faith to the ground with a single punch.

Faith picked herself up and smiled at Buffy. "Now there's my girl"

Buffy went to hit out again but Faith blocked it and grabbed Buffy by the collar of her denim jacket and pulled her towards her. "I didn't come here to fight B!"

Without any warning Buffy head butted Faith and pinned her to the ground. "And I planned to have an early night looks like were both disappointed" Buffy pulled on Faith,s leather jacket and pulled her up slightly. "Go home Faith I dont have time for this"

Faith saw red and freeing one of her arms she punched Buffy so hard the blonde slayer fell back from the blow.

Faith stood up and straightened out her jacket. She stood over Buffy and bend down grabbing her my the shoulders she pushed her to a nearby wall. "You wanna do this the easy or the hard way?" Faith said as she lit up a cigerette. Buffy wiped her bloody mouth and narrowed her eyes at Faith.

Faith stood casually smoking get cigerette. "You know you should try smoking Buff. Maybe you wouldn't be so uptight all the time"

"Listen Faith I've had a long day. Whatever you have to say I really dont care. I have better things to be doing"

Faith carried on smoking her cigerette and slowly walked over to Buffy. "We haven't spoke since..."

"Since The Bronze I know...but that night Faith it...I...there...we..." Buffy stuttered.

"Jesus Buffy we kissed for christ sake. And ever since we did you haven't spoken to me!" Faith snapped back.

Buffy went to walk away but Faith put her arm out to stop her.

" Faith your like a dog with a bone. Let it go! That kiss it was...stupid...a mistake. I wasn't myself that night. You took advantage of me! Now are we done cause I would really like to not be having this conversation!"

Faith threw her cigerette over her shoulder and scoffed. "No were not done! We are far from it!" Faith raised her voice as she spoke.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Faith I'm sorry. Im sorry that you thought it meant more. I...it was a mistake. Your to blame you should have known better to take advantage of me when I was drunk" Buffy began to walk away once again. "Now were done."

Faith spun around as Buffy carried on the dark alley and muttered under her breath. "I dont think so" Faith walked behind Buffy until she turned around. As she turned to look at Faith her eyes were teary. However Faith didn't notice and kicked the blonde slayer through a nearby broken window of an abandoned building. "Guess you chose the hard way twinkie!" Faith said through gritted teeth. Faith jumped through the window and grabbed Buffy by her jacket tossing her across the room. Buffy hit a nearby wall so hard some of the bricks came crashing down with her. " You know what your problem is B?..." Faith spoke as she walked over to Buffy.

Buffy whimpered as she tried picking herself up but Faith straddled over her and grabbed her bottom jaw tight. "You!" Buffy spat back at Faith.

"Hardly...your problem is that you lie to yourself way too much and whilst your doing it you dont take anyone elses feelings into consideration"

Buffy managed to gain some strength and punched Faith in the face knocking her to the floor. Buffy pushed herself up and kicked Faith in the side. She looked down at the brunette and decided to walk away before one of them killed the other.

"That's it Buffy walk away from your problems! Your preety good at that" Faith shouted. She then bounced up from the floor.

Buffy spun around and looked at the brunette slayer. "Your one to talk Faith. That's all you have ever done all your life while I had to be the one to pick up the pieces" Buffy screamed back.

Faith slowly walked over to Buffy. "That was your choice B nobody asked you to be the goody two shoes slayer you are. Trying to make everything perfect and it all fits into place in your little Buffy world"

Buffy punched Faith hard sending her to the floor once again. "I think we are done talking" Buffy said as she turned to leave again. She then turned back to Faith. "And whatever it is you think your feeling about me Faith get over it! We kissed it was a mistake I've moved on you should too!"

Faith spat blood on the floor from her cut lip. She then stood herself up. " You know what B you have many talents but lying isn't one of them! " Faith then grabbed a chandelier that was hanging off the wall and with all her force she kicked Buffy. She then jumped down and pulled the slayer up by her arms. Buffy went to punch her but Faith beat her to it.

"Doesn't have to be this way cutie" Faith said as she punched Buffy again.

Buffy blocked a third punch from Faith and pushed her so hard into a nearby wall more bricks came crashing down. A nearby mirror hanging on the wall came crashing down and shattered to pieces on the floor.

Buffy then pulled Faith up by her hair and rammed her into a glass door causing it to smash. "That all you got B?" Faith taunted Buffy.

Buffy loomed over Faith her eyes full of anger. She punched Faith repeatedly in the face, suddenly without warning Buffy went flying across the room crashing into a wall from a sudden kick from Faith. More bricks fell from the building. Faith pushed herself up and as she walked towards Buffy she threw a punch but Buffy ducked and moved away from Faith. She then pushed Faith to the wall. "Getting tired B?" Faith whispered. Buffy didn't reply instead she sent Faith flying across the room causing her to go through a wooden table. Faith screamed as she felt the blow to the bottom of her back. She then giggled as she saw Buffy coming over to her. "I like it when your rough B"

Faith managed to get herself up before Buffy reached her with her next punch. Faith blocked it but Buffy grabbed the back of Faiths head and slammed the brunette slayers body on a nearby work surface. Buffy pulled Faith up by her hair and moved her lips to Faiths ear. 'This rough enough for you huh"?

Faith giggled to herself and tried to wiggle from Buffys grip. "Not even close B why don't you just..." Suddenly Buffy turned Faith around and placed one arm at the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Buffy moaned into Faiths mouth as Faith bit down on Buffy,s lip. Faith placed her hand up Buffys skirt and into her knickers and began thrusting her fingers inside of Buffy. The two slayers suddenly stopped kissing and starred into each others eyes. Neither of them said anything. Buffy tilted her head forward as Faith went even deeper inside of her. Buffy moaned into Faiths neck and pushed her hand down Faiths tight leather pants and inside of her. Faith tilted her head back and moaned uncontrollably as the girl of her dreams fucked her. Buffy starting teasing Faiths neck with her tounge and began biting down harder and harder as Faith got faster and faster pushing her fingers inside of Buffy. Faith felt her nipples harden through her vest top as Buffy gently teased the outside of her with two fingers. Both slayers could feel the build up as they began moaning even louder. Very slowly Faith lay Buffy on the floor and pushed her legs then unzipped Buffys skirt and pulled it off her. She then bit down on the pink knickers Buffy was wearing and peeled them off with her teeth. Buffy shuddered with pleasure as she was teased. Faith then pushed her tounge deep inside of Buffy causing the blonde slayer to bite her lip so hard she could taste blood. Faith gently teased her tounge inside and out of Buffy. As she did she dragged her nails down Buffys thighs and legs. The blonde slayer shook violently as she began to feel herself cum. Buffy placed her fingers through Faiths hair and moaned loudly as she cum inside Faiths mouth. "Oh fuck Faith...i..."

Faith licked her lips and then kissed Buffy. She giggled as Buffy lay there her body still shaking. "You got your breath back B"

"Faith...that was...wow...i...you" Buffy stuttered. Faith kissed Buffy on the lips and smiled. Buffy the slayer was finally hers. She knew it. She could feel it. Faith licked her lips and smiled at Buffy. "Now twinkie you ready for round two?"...


End file.
